Family
by Uzumaki Fenix
Summary: Iwa Nins invade Konoha and who they're after shakes the shinobi world to the roots. Not to mention a dead ninja arrives. For those waiting while I upload Can You Hear Me chapters and anyone else! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Family**_

Takes place before Naruto learns of who his father is in the manga, but Naruto does know who his father is. And he has been trained by him.

They moved silently through the night, casting shadows as they ran. The moonlight outlined their Iwa headbands and their dark eyes glowed. Their mission was special: Find and destroy the Yondaime's legacy. The Tsuchikage had finally found out that Konoha's Yellow Flash had had a child and that child was a threat. _He_ –the child- must be destroyed.

The group consisted of no more than two dozen shinobi, all silent and deadly. Their leader, a female of about six feet in height, smiled sickly as she spotted the gates. "We wait until the final exam. Then we attack. The _child_ will be in the exam. We will wait on top of the _Hokage_ Mountain," she said.

Then they scattered and waited…

_**.~*~.**_

Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konoha smiled as she watched the contestants of the Chunin Final Exam stand in a row on the middle of the arena. "Citizens of Konohagakure and esteemed guests," she yelled, silencing the crowd. "Welcome to the Special Advance Chunin Final Exam!" Cheers echoed throughout the arena. "Well, I don't want to hold up the excitement, and we do have some really great battles coming! I shall do some quick introductions. From Sand, we have Akira; from Sound, we have Kindra; from Snow, we have Hoshi; from Mist, we have Kano; from Iwa, we have Ishi; and from Konoha, we have Uzumaki Naruto! Let the exam begin!"

_**.~*~.**_

A few hours later…

"The final match consists of Ishi and Uzumaki Naruto! BEG-" Before Gemna could finish, Ishi made a series of quick hand seals and a wall of the arena exploded. Gemna rounded on him. "I didn't say sta-" He broke off as two dozen Iwa shinobi invaded the arena.

Immediately the crowds panicked and shinobi jumped from their seats down to the arena to confront the enemy. The Konoha 11 jumped down to join Naruto as Tsunade and Gaara turned to face the other Kage. But all froze as a voice echoed throughout the arena.

"WE WILL LEAVE ONCE WE GET WHAT WE WANT!" the female leader of the Iwa shinobi shouted. "WHAT WE WANT IS SIMPLE. HAND HIM OVER AND WE WILL LEAVE!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHO DO YOU WANT?!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Please tell me that Konoha isn't that stupid. Oh, wait, you all are. Tell him to come and we will leave in peace!"

"WHO, DAMMIT?!" Tsunade shouted.

"WE WANT THE YONDAIME HOKAGE'S SON!" the female shouted. All of Konoha was in shock as whispers broke out.

"The Yondaime never had a child, baka!" Kiba shouted. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"You're the baka, baka! His son is amongst you! Why don't you come out, Namekaze!"

Tsunade froze. '_Kuso! They know! But how?_'

"Why don't you keep us from guessing? The Yondaime never had a son!" Ino shouted.

"Why don't you tell them the truth, _Hokage_! I believe they are all dying to know the truth that you kept hidden from the shinobi world and from the Yondaime's son himself! _TELL THEM THE TRUTH!_"

All eyes turned to Tsunade. Tsunade sighed. "She's right. The Yondaime did have a son, and he is amongst you."

The female Iwa leader smirked. She turned to Naruto. "You! Yellow-haired brat!"

Naruto turned to her. "What do you want, teme?"

Eyes turned to Naruto in amazement. "What do you mean? Godaime? What's going on?" Ibiki asked.

Tsunade sighed. "The person they want, the lost son of the Yondaime Hokage, is none other than Uzumaki Naruto."

Suddenly, before anyone could react, the Iwa shinobi attacked. All Iwa nins aimed their weapons at one person. Uzumaki Naruto.

Before the weapons pierced Naruto's skin, he disappeared in a yellow flash.

As the dust cleared, everyone saw the Naruto wasn't the pincushion of twenty-four weapons, instead, he was standing on the arena wall, completely unharmed. And standing next to him was someone no one expected because he was believed to be dead.

Tsunade and the rest of Konoha's shinobi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Tsunade managed only one word.

"_Minato…_"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Family**_

Chapter 2

I shall try to make the chapters longer!! Oh yeah…one more thing…PRAY FOR YOUR SANITY FOR THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!! Yeah, I was all hyped up on sugar… gomen…

The citizens of Konohagakure, as well as those from the rest of the shinobi world, were in shock. Standing next to the demon brat was none other than Namekaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, thought to be dead for many years.

Minato looked as if he had never died. His white coat with red flames was in perfect condition, as was his Jonin vest and cargo pants. His spiky hair and beautiful blue eyes proved to everyone that this was in fact Uzumaki Naruto's father.

But that wasn't what shocked most of the shinobi. Naruto had used Hiraishin. No one knew where he had learned it.

Naruto, breathing heavily, glanced at his father. "Dude, do you have _any_ idea how _much_ chakra it takes to free you from the seal?!" Naruto's voice was carried by the wind to the shocked people below.

"Sorry," Minato said with a smirk. "I didn't want to be in that seal anyway… It just kinda happened."

"Sorry? SORRY? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY, DAMMIT! IF YOU HADN'T SEALED THE DAMN KYUUBI IN ME IN THE FIRST PLACE, THAT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault that the Kyuubi attacked."

Tsunade smacked her forehead as she listened to the two bickering idiots. "OI! CAN WE JUST KICK IWA'S ASS YET?"

Naruto and Minato looked at her, and then at the other people. They had both clearly forgot anyone else was there. "Uh… Who are we fighting again?" Minato asked.

The Konoha shinobi smacked their forehead while Naruto smacked his father upside the head. "Baka! THEM!" he shouted into Minato's ear while pointing at the Iwa nins.

Minato scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Heh…Heh… I _knew_ that!"

"Can we just fight now?"

"Sure, sure…"

"YO! AHO! ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT OR NOT?"

Minato and Naruto turned to the Iwa female. They both flipped her off [or is it flicked?] and smiled. "If that's what you want," they said at the same time, both with a foxy grin. They glanced at each other and created a giant _Rasengan_ between them. "_Odama Rasengan!_" they shouted as they launched themselves at the pain-in-the-rear-end Iwa female.

Then all hell broke out.

Everywhere, shinobi were fighting. Gaara fought alongside Tsunade while they battled the Tsuchikage. But this isn't about them or the others, they might play a bigger part later on. This story is about the fight Naruto, Minato, and that female aho are doing.

The Iwa female jumped out of the way just before the _Odama Rasengan_ made contact. She jumped out of the broken arena wall and into the village. Naruto and Minato quickly followed her.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the Iwa female quickly glanced back to see if the two were following her. '_Kuso! I didn't expect the Yellow Flash to show up! This is _not_ how things were supposed to go!!! We need to regroup and rethink our plan. Don't you worry, Uzumaki Naruto. We'll be back for you, and when we come, you will be dead. I promise you that.'_ The female seemed to whistle, but Naruto and Minato didn't hear anything, but the dogs and Inuzuka of Konoha did, and it hurt their ears.

All at once, Iwa shinobi stopped fighting and disappeared, leaving behind confused ninja.

The female looked at Naruto and Minato. "My name is Tikota. Learn that name and fear it. It will be the last thing you ever hear as you slowly die. We will meet again, _Twin Yellow Flashes!"_ she spat and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto took one last glance at his father, before the affects of the chakra exhaustion from fighting all day in the final exam and freeing his father out of the seal, and collapsed, falling into a black pit.

He just happened to be 50 feet up in the air at the time…

Minato quickly caught his son just inches above the ground. He knew that Naruto was exhausted and severely depleted of chakra. His chakra level was lower than Minato had ever seen it, and he didn't like it. '_Kushina-chan, wherever you are, you must be damn proud of our son. He's definitely beaten your record of chakra depletion and not dying from it,'_ He thought in amusement. Then, without a word, he raced back to the devastated arena.

_**.~*~.**_

Tsunade surveyed the damage done by the mini-war. She sighed. '_Great. Just great. How the heck am I supposed to explain this to those who were on missions? They will be so mad that they missed out on this…'_

"Tsunade-sama? Who was that with Naruto?" Sakura asked. "They look alike, not to mention he looks awfully familiar."

"He should, considering he's the Yondaime."

"NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

**sorry, it's not much longer than the last chapter, but don't be sad! The next chapter shall be longer! Well, it will be once I figure out what to write… *sighs***


	3. Chapter 3

_**Family**_

_**Chapter 3**_

I'm back with another chapter!!!! Be happy!!! This is interrupting my reading other peoples fanfiction… *sighs* You know what? I'm going to make a disclaimer story…just for the heck of it… nah… on with _Family_. ENJOY!!! [Sorry, but I just realized I made a grammar mistake in chapter 2. _Naruto took one last glance at his father, before the affects of the chakra exhaustion from fighting all day in the final exam and freeing his father _**out of**_ the seal_ Out of should not be it… It should be he freed his father **from** the seal. Once again, GOMEN!!!!!

"NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" the Konoha 11 females shrieked.

Tsunade removed her fingers out of her ears and sighed. She glanced at the guys, who all had looks of disbelief on their faces, and smiled. "Alright, you peoples take care of the mess. _I'm_ going to talk with Minato-kun."

Shikamaru, still in a state of shock of what he had just learned, could only nod.

Tsunade jumped away and collided with Minato on top of the wall. "Minato!" she shouted in surprise as they fell.

Tsunade landed on something soft. "Wow… What'd I land on?" she asked no one, but got an answer anyway.

"Me."

Tsunade sat on top of Minato's chest. She quickly got off, helped him up, and hugged him. "Is it really you?" she asked quietly, letting him go.

"Uh… if I answer yes, will you not kill me?"

"For what?"

"Getting myself sealed inside Naru-" Minato broke off when he remembered the fact that Naruto's unconscious body had fallen out of his arms when he had collided with Tsunade. He looked around quickly. Soon he spotted Naruto lying on his back not more than five feet away. He walked over and knelt beside him. "He's exhausted. He's spent more chakra than Kushina ever did and lived. Kinda funny, actually."

Tsunade knelt beside him and pulled out some smelling salts. "Smelling salts?" Minato asked.

"Not the kind you're thinking of. This is a special kind I made just for Naruto." Tsunade broke the stick and the scent of ramen filled Minato's nostrils.

"Funny."

"Thanks. These are a special kind that will help restore his chakra. I mainly made them because he tends to overdo it." She glanced at Minato. "Just like his parents, right?"

Minato chuckled nervously. "Heh heh heh…"

Suddenly, Tsunade slugged Minato, sending him flying into the arena wall. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Minato asked, pulling himself out of the crater in the wall.

"For getting yourself sealed inside of Naruto," Tsunade answered calmly. "Idiot." She looked down at Naruto, who still didn't stir. She turned back to Minato. "Just how _much_ chakra was needed to free you?" she asked.

Minato thought for a minute. "Well, since Naruto was low on chakra from fighting all day, freeing me took up all his chakra plus half the Kyuubi's."

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock and panic. She sent him _through_ the wall this time and screamed "WHAT?!" so loudly that the ground shook. After that she picked Naruto up and rushed toward the hospital in an all out panic.

Minato laid flat on his back in a daze. '_Damn. She still has that monster strength. I didn't finish what I was saying,_' he thought. He opened his eyes, only to see a pineapple head and nine other kids standing around him. "What?" He got up and brushed the dirt off his white coat.

"You got on her bad side, didn't you?" a boy with a large dog asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Kiba," Minato said.

They looked at him in shock. Minato then proceeded to name every single teen standing there around him, only making their shock grow.

"How the hell do you know our names and what we look like?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto told me."

"WHAT?"

"HOW?"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!!! LET THE MAN SPEAK!!" Kakashi shouted, coming up behind them.

"Hey, Kashi. How have you been? Still reading those books Jiraiya writes?"

"Good. Yes. And you are an idiot to get Tsunade-sama ticked at you, sensei." Kakashi smiled. "Now, how on earth has Naruto told you these things?"

"Well, you see, eighteen years ago I sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto, and in the process, got myself sealed inside of him as well. Two years ago, I finally managed to speak to Naruto. That was when the Kyuubi tried to escape. Surly you all remember it. I mean, Kashi, you were almost killed because you were super low on chakra. Since then, I have been training him, and pissing the Kyuubi off. Quite fun, actually."

"Wait. What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, Naruto and I would pull pranks on the Kyuubi and-"

Shikamaru smacked his forehead. "That's not what I meant. I was talking about when the Kyuubi tried to escape."

"Who do you think redid the seal?"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but…how?" Hinata asked.

"Ah, Hinata-sama. Naruto speaks of you more than anyone." Hinata blushed deeply. "Anyway, I'm not sure, exactly. But I managed it.

"But, back to Naruto and the reason why I was punched through a wall. You see, Naruto is drained of all his chakra and the Kyuubi has only half his chakra. He used it to…" he didn't continue when they all disappeared. He sighed. '_I wasn't finished. Again._'

Then he shouted. "WHY DOESN'T ANYONE WAIT UNTIL I FINISH TALKING?!?!"

He got confused looks from the other people in the stands. He sighed once more and walked in the direction of the hospital. '_Naruto's going to be fine. After all, he's one hell of a fighter._'

**Hi! I told you this chapter would be longer! Not much longer, but it'll do. I was tight on time… *nervous laugh* not to mention we didn't have any ramen…** *grumbles*


	4. Chapter 4

_**Family**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Sorry it took so long!

Tsunade examined Naruto carefully. Other than chakra loss, he was perfectly fine. Alive as well, but, he was unconscious. She sighed in relief that even though he would be out for a while, he would be just fine. '_Really, Naruto, you just about gave me a heart attack. I swear, if you _ever_ do that again, I will kill you myself._' Chuckling evilly to herself, she left the room-

-And ran smack dab into the Konoha 11. "Oof!" she cried out as she tripped over one of them, falling on her butt. "Why you little!"

Shikamaru, the one Tsunade had run over, backed away slowly, his arms raised in front of him. The others watched in amusement. "Uh, Tsunade-sama?" Shikamaru asked as she stood up.

"What?"

"Is Naruto…okay?"

"Oh, yeah. He's just fine. It's strange, actually…"

"What's strange?" Everyone turned at the voice. Minato walked up. "What's strange, Tsunade?" he asked again.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you just suddenly appeared out of the seal, draining Naruto's chakra and half the Kyuubi's, _and_ nearly killing Naruto in the process!" Tsunade said, using every bit of her strength to not kick his butt right then and there.

Everyone stared at Tsunade in shock. They had all taken about three steps back. "What did I do?" Minato asked. He was the only one not backing away from the pissed off female Hokage. "_I_ told Naruto not to do it, but he is hard-headed. You should know that, _Tsunade_." He started to chuckle. "Besides, you already took your anger out on me when you sent through that wall."

Tsunade started to laugh as well. "Go ahead, brat." She stepped out of the doorway, allowing Minato to step through to his son. At everyone else's incredulous look, she sighed. "What?"

Kakashi smacked his forehead.

Minato looked at his son in dismay. It had been over a week since the attack, and since Minato had been freed from the seal. People had been visiting Naruto every day. Tsunade was worried about the fact the he still hadn't woken up. "It's unlike him," she had said when he asked her about it. "He's never been out this long before."

"I can't stand to see you lying on this hospital bed, in a coma from a mistake I made. I shouldn't have told you how to free me from the seal," he said quietly as his sat in the chair next to the bed. He held his son's hand in his own. "I never should have made you the keeper of the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi should've never attacked…Your mother…your mother and I wanted to raise you… We wanted to be there to see you grow up…" Tears fell from his eyes, and at once he was grateful the door had been shut. _'What's going on inside your head, son? Why won't you wake up? Is the damn Kyuubi giving you any trouble?_' he thought sadly.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he jumped almost six feet into the air when he felt his hand being squeezed. His head quickly turned to the bright blue eyes that stared at him from the hospital bed. "Naruto?" he asked.

"Will you shut up? I've…got a major headache, and you ain't helping," Naruto replied with a smirk.

Minato was overjoyed. He hugged his son. "NARUTO!" he cried out joyfully, which brought Tsunade running in. When she saw the two, she smiled.

"About time you woke up, brat. I was getting worried," she said with a smile. They broke apart.

"Hey, baachan. Guess even I couldn't sleep forever. I could barely sleep anyways cause of the damn Kyuubi. He would not shut up!" Naruto said with a sigh. "I bet he's more annoying than me!"

Tsunade and Minato chuckled. They laughed even harder when Naruto asked if he could go home.

"Naruto, you have just woken up from being out of it for a week, and you think I'm just going to let you get up and go home?" Tsunade asked with a smile.

"Yes," Naruto replied. "Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Tsunade gave an exasperated sigh. '_I _so_ do not want to deal with this at the moment._' "Because I said so. That's why."

"Dammit."

Minato and Tsunade laughed long and hard at this. They laughed even harder when Minato opened the door and the Konoha 11 (plus Kakashi) came tumbling in. Apparently they had been leaning against the door, trying to listen. Naruto then joined in on the laughter.

The gang all had sheepish grins on as they started laughing as well. Hinata went over to Naruto and embraced him in a big hug. Then, with no warning whatsoever, she planted a kiss on his lips.

**I LIVE! Lol. Yes, I know I have been away for a long time and I know you all hate me for it. But either way, I will be updating the rest of my stories either today or tomorrow. Yay me!**

**Well, anyway. I bet you didn't expect that. Lol. Wow… Kiss… yeah… I'll shut up now…**

**It's so short... Right...Shutting up now...Go about your business... hopefully you'll remember to review...if not, I'll be very sad...**

**Shutting up now...**

**Uzumaki Fenix**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**Wow, been a long time since I've updated… but never fear! Uzumaki Fenix is here!**

**Any and All spelling and Grammar mistakes are mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"**Kyubi Speaking"**

'_**Kyubi thoughts**_**'**

'_thoughts_'

"Regular speaking"

All laughter ceased as Hinata suddenly planted a large kiss on Naruto's lips. Ino's eyes widened in amazement before she squealed that girly squeal that guys hate. Well, that squeal _definitely_ ruined the moment. Hinata pulled away from Naruto, shocked about what she had just done.

She wasn't the only one. Naruto's eyes were _huge_. He had a distant look in his eyes before they rolled back and his eyes closed. He began to fall backwards and would've hit his head on the headboard if Minato hadn't suddenly appeared and stopped his son from falling.

Hinata couldn't understand what had happened. Her face had become a beet-red kinda color and she rushed from the room, leaving behind a group of very stunned shinobi.

"Hinata!" Sakura cried as she followed her friend, pulling Ino along behind her, who then grabbed Choji, pulling him along, who in turn grabbed Kiba's arm, thus pulling him along…ect. Until they tried to grab Shikamaru, who managed to evade TenTen's grasp.

_.~*~._

He felt weak. So weak. "**Damn you, brat. Damn you to Hell!**" an angry and pissed off Kyubi shouted. He continued shouting until he heard a…rip? Kyubi's widened in realization as his entire cage suddenly began to spin and swirl.

He knew what was going on. "**DAMN YOU TO HELL, YONDAIME! DAMN YOU!"** There was only one way he would be able to stay and exact his revenge on Konoha. That was to merge with his container. '_**This is going to be painful, but when it's finished, I will have exacted my revenge on Konoha!**_**' "ALL OF KONOHA WILL FEAR MY NAME FOREVER!"**

_.~*~._

Tsunade was pulled out of her amusement of watching them pull each other through the door like a chain when Minato cried out in shock and pain. She quickly turned and stared at her friend in shock. Minato had burns on his hands and lower arms, which, of course, was visible cause his sleeves had been severely burned by something. Tsunade soon saw what.

Reddish-orange chakra bubbled out of Naruto, quickly surrounding his entire body. Minato swore, removed Naruto's shirt, and stared at the seal in shock, all the while getting his hands burned even more by the Kyuubi's chakra. "What the hell? Shit! This is happening too soon! Damn you, Kyubi!" Minato shouted before the room was engulfed by a bright white light.

Minato, Tsunade, and Shikamaru –the only one of the Konoha 11 to escape the "chain"- all screamed as the white light blinded them.

_.~*~._

Outside the hospital, a beet-red Hinata froze as she felt such immense and sinister chakra. Immediately, she activated her **Byakugan. **She turned and looked up just as the upper floors of the hospital were engulfed in a bright light. She howled in pain as her **Byakugan** was overrun with the immense light, thus blinding her.

_.~*~._

Neji froze when he felt the immense chakra that came from the floor above them. '_Activating __**Byakugan**__ could possibly be a bad idea. Better not risk it. But, I have to know what's going on!_' he thought. But before he could come to a decision, he heard Hinata's loud howl of pain. '_Shit! She must've activated her __**Byakugan**__._' Without so much as a glance at the others, Neji broke through the glass window and raced down the side of the building.

"Neji-kun!" TenTen screamed as both she and Lee followed their friend and teammate. The others were confused about this and were about to follow when they heard Tsunade, Minato, and Shikamaru's cries of pain.

"What the f-?" Kiba shouted as they, too, were engulfed by the bright light.

_.~*~._

All across Konoha the bright light shined like a beacon, attracting the eyes of ninja and civilian alike. ANBU, Jonin, and Chunin all ran to the source of the bright light and immense chakra, knowing that it was Naruto, while the Hyuga's held back, not wanting to be blinded by the brightness.

Just as the upper shinobi reached the source, the light disappeared, leaving Konoha in complete darkness. Every streetlight, flashlight, laser light, lamp light, ect, went out all at once. Screams echoed throughout the city as a reddish-orange glow appeared above the hospital.

Two words echoed through each of their minds as a loud roar filled the air.

'_Oh, shit._'

The Kyubi had escaped. That was the only expli-

A blood curdling scream cut out the magnificent roar as the left corner of the top floor exploded, sending three bodies flying.

_.~*~._

"**No… Dammit! This wasn't supposed to happen!**" the Kyubi screamed before he completely faded from the seal.

_.~*~._

Several ANBU launched themselves up the building after the flying bodies and quickly caught them. The reddish-orange glow grew brighter and the air was thick with evil chakra.

One of the "bodies" groaned. An ANBU with a cat mask looked down and nearly dropped her "bundle". "Minato?" she asked in surprise. "What the hell?"

Namikaze Minato was in bad shape. Chakra burns covered the entire upper portion of his body. His clothing was almost none existent; only a few large patches here and there.

The cat masked ANBU [let's call her Neko, shall we?] landed on the ground near a screaming girl, which she instantly recognized as a Hyuga. Three figures landed next to her, one of them another Hyuga. Without looking at her, the Hyuga boy raced over to the screaming Hyuga girl.

Neko didn't pay them any mind, though she was wary, and she gently laid down Minato. She didn't know what to think. She had been away during the Chunin exams, and only heard the story from her brother, another ANBU. She, of course, wasn't sure what to believe.

Two other ANBU landed next to her and laid down their bundles. Neko was slightly surprised to see the Godaime Hokage and a Chunin. The Chunin she recognized as Nara, Shikamaru, considering he was almost always in the Hokage's office.

"What's going on?" Neko asked her fellow ANBU. They shrugged and went to work at trying to wake up the Godaime. Neko followed suit and began shaking Minato's shoulder. "Minato-sama, can you hear me?" she asked.

"Ow…" came the answering groan a few seconds later. "What the hell happened?"

"You tell me, Minato. He's your kid!"

Minato's eyes shot open as he took in the cat mask. "I'd recognized that voice anywhere. How have you been, imouto?"

"Just peachy, nii-san. Just peachy."

**Well, that's a surprising twist. Imouto means 'Little Sister' and Nii-san means "big brother"**

**This chapter was at least a page longer than the rest!!! I'm so proud! I shall try to update quicker, but no promises! I still have to work on _The Apologize Saga_ and _World Trade Center_. Check them out, even if you're not a Thunderbirds' fan, but they're still good!**

**Well, what have I done to poor Naruto this time?**

**Anyway, this chapter may have been confusing, not too confusing, I hope!**


End file.
